gardensoftimemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Paradoxes
Game Paradoxes by Racheslplaceofstuff Here is a list of the most common game mechanic “paradoxes” /bugs in the game: ~ Gifted energy canisters Most people can use a maximum of 10 gifted energy canisters in a 24 hour period. However, in the past many people could only use 3/day, and some could only use 1/day. Currently there are some players who even though they are gifted energy canisters from their friends, receive none. Recently, some players have noticed that the 24 hour period may have been reduced to 20 hours as it appears they can start using their energy canisters for the day sooner. ~Energy canisters (redux) Usually consuming an energy canister gives you 5 energy, but there have been times for many people it has only rewarded you with 3 ~Visiting Neighbours When you visit a neighbour, you receive 15 silver, 50XP, and 1 Energy In general, most players can visit 20 neighbours within a 24 hour period. In the past some players have been restricted to only ONE visit per day giving energy, any subsequent visit to neighbours yielded nothing. ~Inviting Friends This number is still variable. Some of us can invite 4 new neighbours over 24 hours, and some of us can invite 15. For some of us, it’s not even within 24 hours, it’s longer. '-Base Energy Level' Playdom has been messing around with the base energy level for some time. Originally, some of us had 60, some 50, some 40. Back in March ’12 this was reduced to 30 energy, which restricted us to only 3 plays at a time. Outrage ensued on the forums, but Playdom has NOT relented. While sometimes the base amount bounces around, in general we all have base 30 energy. ~Silver Items Playdom was testing pricing recently (without any explanation). For some, purchase items were slashed by 50% and for some the prices were doubled. This seems to have settled down recently…. ~Reputation When the upgrade building/wonders update was released, reputation for items was all over the map for different people (ie. Florence Cathedral). Unsure if this continues to be an issue. ~Variations in game functionality When we go to Ask Friends to help us build our upgrades, many of us can SEARCH for friends on the request materials popup. Some members do NOT have this functionality at all. This makes their job of searching for Active Fools to request from more tedious as they must scroll through their entire list of friends to tap on the active ones. '-Upgrade materials' Initially, as Playdom was testing (again, never explained), the number of materials required to upgrade buildings or materials was variable for each player. For example to upgrade a tuileries wing to level 2, one player may need only 1 of everything, but another player would need 2. To upgrade the tuileries wing to level 5 on player might only need 4 of each material, while another player needed 8. For the time being, we are governed by: Level 2=1 of everything Level 3=2 of everything Level 4=3 of everything Level 5=4 of everything Note: the white prints required for some gold purchased buildings are variable. '-Upgrade materials (redux)' Some people are able to make 40 material requests per day, some 30, and some even lower. ~no Upgrade screen? Ensure you’ve loaded the GoT update, check in your app store. BACK TO HOME PAGE